Mission Impossible
by chrisgirl208
Summary: A good spy can take on anyone. And Cammie is a good spy. But it will be the greatest test of her skills to take on the most powerful man in the world: the President. Okay, with the help of her class and the Blackthorne Boys, too. :D
1. Here's a Glimpse

I like missions. I really do; it's just a part of me. But this one.. this I feel is a little bit over my head. And the heads of the Blackthorne Institute for Exceptional Young Men and the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women - combined. That's right, I have to do the toughest mission of my life with the Blackthorne Boys. Am I supposed to cheer there or await my doom of snide remarks, courtesy of Zach Goode? Blarg.

Plus, this is no ordinary mission. I - we - have to take on the most powerful man in the world.

The President.


	2. The Call

I was in the middle of dinner with my mom when she got a call. Just another list of interruptions on the things that come between my mom and I. Here's the list I got going so far:

**1. She's my principal. That's just a bit... weird. Intimidating? I dunno. But she should be my mom. Not principal.**

**2. She's constantly busy! I mean it, too. There's always something that she's doing: in a meeting with a student, running my school, spying on me (and she thinks I don't know, too), being a principal, and being a spy. **

**3. She hangs out with my teacher waaay to much. I think it's only a matter of time before she tells me that Mr. Solomon and her are dating. It's as if every time I see her, she's with him! And to make matters worse, he's practically the hottest teacher on staff. Oh yea, AND MY TEACHER. Awkward!**

**4. She holds secrets from me. I know secrets can hurt, but I can't figure out what hurts more: the secrets, or my mom not telling them.**

Anyways, back to the call. Turns out it was the CIA. Now to an average citizen, that would be something to have a panic attack about. But not my mom; she's tight with the CIA. Heck, she IS the CIA. So when they called, I wasn't worried. But I became worried once I saw my mom's relatively-tan face turn to a frightening shade of gray, and her pupils got big. And when she shoed me out of the room. And, on top of all of that, called an emergency staff meeting. Now THAT can make a girl be worried. And, of course, my classmates thought I knew exactly what was going on. Haha. Sure, not.

"Oh come ON! I know you know! You just had dinner with her! And my sources tell me that your mother shares top-secret information with you - on a regular basis - at these dinners," Tina started. I wasn't up for it. I just wanted to get to my dorm, shut the door, and sleep everything away.

"No, I don't know; yes, I did just have dinner with my mom; your sources are rarely ever true; and no, she never does. Satisfied?" I said. Only fifteen more feet to my dormroom.

"No, I'm not. Who was the call from? Do you at least know _that_ much? I heard it was from the President!" Tina continued. Six more feet to go.

"The call was from the CIA, Tina. Now please, can you leave me alone?" I knew I was being mean, but I was tired and grouchy. I turned around and faced Tina. I was in my doorway.

"Listen, if I knew everything that happens around here, I would let you know so you could run your daily gossip report. But I don't. Good night." I turned around, closed the door behind me, and plopped down on my bed.

"Rough dinner?" Macey asked, peeking her nose out of her calculus book. Macey had done very well in school; in fact she was now completely caught up with us - the seniors - in all levels.

"Yea. My mom got a call from the CIA, kicked me out of her office, and then called an emergency staff meeting. Chances we'll find out what it was about tomorrow during class." I sat up, grabbed a textbook, and began studying. No use going to bed at 7:38; it would just mess up my sleep schedule. Plus, whatever this is all about, I'm probably going to find out tomorrow.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bex, Liz, Macey and I had just found a spot to sit for breakfast when my mom's voice came over the speaker.

"Good morning, ladies. I hope you are enjoying your breakfast," she said, then cleared her throat. "The library will be off-limits today for an hour and a half after breakfast except to the seniors. Seniors, please report to the library immediately following breakfast. All things will be explained later. Have a good day, ladies."

Guess I'm going to find out what that call was about.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So. There's a greenish-whitish button below here; click it and tell me what you think! :D**


	3. The Announcement

**Okay, I realize that this is something the GA may/may not do in 'real life'. But I really don't care; it's necessary to the plot. That's why I had to make Cammie a senior. :D Here you go!**

Bex, Macey, Liz and I all walked briskly towards the library, as did almost all the other seniors. Word had gotten around about the phone call and emergency meeting, so all of us Gallagher Girls were way curious. Soon we reached the library, and my mom got on the balcony to speak.

"Ladies," she began. "This was a very controversial decision for our entire staff, but we decided that this assignment would better launch you into your careers than even something as big as the graduation ceremony. The CIA called and asked for the senior classes of Gallagher Academy and Blackthorne Institute to unite on a mission assignment. Yes," she continued, looking at the shocked expressions of my sisters, "that means you will be reunited with the Blackthorne Boys, after two years." While our class erupted into cheers, I thought about that last part my mom said, 'after two years'. What if Zach had changed? What if he didn't like me anymore? I shrugged the thought aside, focusing on my mother.

"The CIA has asked for young adults to do this mission as they think teenagers will be less suspected. Those of you who have taken up the scientific side of espionage will provide information necessary for those in training to be field agents, who will act upon said information. Now here's your mission: the CIA has suspected for about a year now that President Thomas Cain and his wife, Clara, have been up to no good. Recently, they were able to pinpoint the problem: we have received valuable information, which reveals close ties to Mafia. We also suspect that both the President and First Lady were former agents." I gasped. The CIA had honeypots? Infiltrators? Deceivers? I should've known, but I thought they were invincible.

My mother finished, "In two days, those participating in this mission from the Blackthorne half will arrive. The next day, all of you senior students will leave in limos for Washington. Your alias is a field trip, and you will be driven to your hotel at arrival. You must complete this mission while making it seem as if you're ordinary teenagers on a school field trip." My throat tightened. The last time I – we – went on a mission in Washington, we totally had our butts whipped. By teenage boys, even.

And now we're supposed to take custody of the President and his wife and gain Mafia information from them? Ha. Not about to happen anytime soon. Just in a matter of THREE FLIPPIN' DAYS! And my heart skipped a beat when I realized Zach would be here in just TWO days. And that, as my mom had pointed out without saying so, a lot could've changed in two years.

**Blarg. I felt a bit iffy about this chapter, but the assignment had to be explained at some point, some how. And yes, I know it's a short chappy. Don't murder me. :P **

**On a happy note,**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS, Y'ALL!!! (Yes, I'm from Texas…. lol) Best wishes for 2009, you, and my story(ies). :D**


	4. Author's Note

**Sorry, everybody. I'm grounded, indefinitely. : ( **

**I know you were expecting a new chapter, but that may not happen for a while. My parents 'do not approve' of some of 'the content being written on this site'. Yea, I know. And yes, that does mean that I'm sneaking on the computer right now.**

**Once again, my apologies. The good news is that this means I have a while to write in my notebook, so once I can get on the computer again I should be able to post a loooong chapter. : )**

**This is Chris, saying 'see you in the parole files'!**


End file.
